People Need to Know
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: "I'm Sage Anderson and I fought in The Hunger Games alongside my best, most trusted friend Cathor. This isn't a story of great victory,defying odds, or triumphing evil. It's just the truth, because people need to know." Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hey! So awhile back I started on my first Hunger Games fanfiction, and it wasn't very good, and it was kind of boring, and my character was a bad OC. However, in my defense it _was_ only my second story. Now I present to you my rewrite of that story, this time as a oneshot. Pretty much the only part of that story I was excited about was the ending, so this story should be pretty exciting. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did you can definitely believe that I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

**_People Need To Know_**

Running.

Running faster for my life.

Fifteen years.

Gone.

Lost.

Running for my life.

"Sage, hurry, she's catching up!"

Running faster, and faster, and faster.

My name was Sage Anderson, yes I said _was_, I lived in District 11, and I was 14 years old when I fought in The

Hunger Games along side my best, most trusted friend Cathor. This isn't a story of great victory, or defying odds,

or triumphing evil.

It's just the truth.

No lie.

Like my life

This is true.

You might think,

"Why is this a story about losing?"

Simple,

Because people need to know.

We were running from Destiny,

beautiful and ruthless career tribute from District 2.

Cathor was ahead of me,

Being the faster one,

I never thought I'd need speed

Never thought Id have to die so soon

but I would catch up

By the time I did reach Cathor

He had found it

A nook, a shelter

Out of sight

Out of harm

The little garden of death

Surrounded by poisonous

Malicious

Carnivorous

Plants that caged us

Everyone knew better than to approach.

We hid behind the trimmed little bush in the middle.

Terrible place to hide.

We were seen, by Destiny

Knives soared, blood flowed

The fighting began.

I knew I had to help him, but we didn't have very many weapons between us.

Cathor had a small dagger, but it wasn't near as sharp as Destiny's knife

He wasn't very skilled at using it.

7 tributes left, and the only reason we had made it as far as we had was because we were both skilled at

climbing and hiding up in trees.

I was just hoping this would be enough to last us through the Game.

I was watching Cathor try to defend himself against Destiny, so I wasn't very prepared when she quickly saw me,

dodged away from Cathor, and threw one of her knifes at me which she had gotten earlier. While her attention

was diverted towards me Cathor stabbed her in the side with his dagger.

I'm covered with blood, it was everywhere.

All over Destiny's cold body,

All over me.

The pain was sharp, I inhaled a breath,

Can't scream.

I looked down and saw the open gash in my leg.

Panicked, I called to my best friend to help me.

"Cathor, you have to help me. My leg… it's—" I couldn't finish my sentence, as I was overwhelmed by a new wave

of pain. That was when I looked up and saw

Cathor's face. He looked like he was struggling with something, "Sage," he started to say, "Only one of us can

win this. We've both known that since the beginning. We can't both live through this. I… I have a family at home

that loves me."

"And you think I don't?" I managed to choke at him, "I have a mother, and a father, and a baby brother at home.

I need to get back just as much as you do, and you know it. Do you really think either of us has a chance? Please,

I'm sure if you can make a little bandage and help me stop the bleeding then—"

"No." Cathor interrupted, and I wondered if he realized how important it was for him to help me. "Stop. This is

already hard for me."

"What's hard?" I asked, then I realized what he meant as I saw him walking towards me with his dagger.

Then my vision was blurred with tears as I cried for him to help me. "Please, Cathor no. No, please. You've been

my best friend forever.

I've known you forever.

I can live through this. Help me please, no, help me." I cried quietly, begging him to hear me, to_ listen_ to me.

Before I knew it, it was all over.

He raised the dagger

Felt the stab in my side

Darkness

Overwhelmed with pain

"Cathor you were mine"

Over. Everything over.

I saw him raise the dagger, and felt him stab me in the side.

Darkness.

The pain was overwhelming, but I managed to mumble a few quiet words before I slowly bled into

unconsciousness. "Cathor, you were my ally."

Then it was over. Everything, just over. No more pain, no more tears, no more sadness, and barely any emotion. I

pictured Cathor kneeling above my body and I realized there was no way he would survive.

Crumpled. Cold. I wouldn't feel again.

My name is Sage Anderson. I fought in the 62nd Hunger Games. My best friend and trusted ally was Cathor

Williams. I died in the 62nd Hunger Games. I was killed By Cathor Williams.

Welcome to The Hunger Games, where kids turn into monsters.

Why am I telling you this?

Because people need to know.

These games aren't just a reality show that you see on TV every year, it truly is reality.

I had a life, a family, friends.

I almost turned 15.

People need to know, and people need to do something.

I'm telling you this for my brother, Trawney.

He was just a baby when I died and never ever knew me.

I'm telling you this because you're the cause. _You_ feed the obsession. _You_ stole my life.

_**Fin.**_

**A/N:** **The End. Well, that was a happy story right? I hope this was better than my original story that I posted.****Thanks to PeetaLuv who helped me edit this story, she's super awesome :) She isn't an _"official" _Beta, because she's only been on FF for a short time, but she's definitely a really good one. Credit to her! **

**-_Awesomegirl13_**

_Note from PeetaLuv here:_

_You know my name. Yep. Yah. ;) writing is my thing, reading too. The Hunger Games are something we can never adapt into. Please join together as one if our country ever heads towards this path. It's evil. Evil._

_Wrong_

_People died, children. Died._

_Think of this, and think of love_

_- PeetaLuv_


End file.
